Eternity Games
by HELLBENTAUTHOR
Summary: I wasn't meant for war. I didn't like to hurt others. But that was before I died. Now in this world, I'm constantly in danger. I have learned to survive, and have the skills to do so for a very long time. But now I have a cause. A reason to fight, not just survive. Legolas/OC, Slash (major), is boyXboy, don't hate.
1. Chapter 1

_**To My Readers,**_  
_**Those of you who know me: I'm very sorry that I have not been here for a looooong time. Let's just say I wasn't on Earth for a while. No excuse, but I'm sorry.**_  
_**To the newbies... WAAAAAT UUP! No really it'll be fun.**_  
_**I will update as often as I can, I aim for 1 chapter a month. I will also continue my other story. But to both promises, I regret to say, the wind blows.**_  
_**Enjoy, it's so good to be back.**_

Chapter 1

Most of the area surrounding Atlantic City International Airport was pitch-black during the night and gloomy during the day. No planes had dared land in the airport for almost a year. The emergency generators had been stolen, or salvaged. Closer to the remaining camps and residences of civilians and soldiers. There was electricity, but no power sources were left for the enemy to use.

This area from D.C. to the coast had been under danger alerts for the longest, being a little island separating the U.K. fleets from the the south and west. Not that it did much with long- and short-range missiles. But a good portion of the remaining U.S. military had remained on the east coast to defend the eastern states, despite the fact that the capital and the remaining power had moved further inland, the White House and Pentagon having been flattened.

Most of the people in the area had moved west into group houses on the other side of the island or even further inland. The soldiers who remained for the U.S. military had held the eastern edge of the island, but were quickly losing ground. The U.K. had much of the coast and had set up a on-land/offshore command center. 3 different excursions had taken place to try and drive them back, each failed.

The reinforcements that were supposed to have arrived a month ago never showed, and probably never would. Instead they began to slowly evacuate people and their most precious belongings. That is, the women, children and elderly. While some were allowed to leave, they began to "draft" fit men to fight. Since there was no presidential declare of war, or a drafting board, it was more of a conscription.

They gave us a basic training. It might as well have been giving an AK to a 9 year-old and saying "point and shoot". They gave us three weapons at the end of our training. A standard issue pistol, a combat knife, and a grenade. They did not expect us to live long, but needed something to pad up their numbers.

They had us stationed in barracks not far from the airport, which is where I spent the most of my time. Just waiting for someone to send me to die was not the most desirable activity. If they needed us the alarms would go off, and I would return. On such an occasion, we were told, they would pass out automatic weapons and send us to fight whatever the enemy sent to us. We would die.

There had been a day, I was alone in the shadowy airport. Walking the long empty halls and wide open gates where people had bustled and groaned, excited, tired, anxious. I looked out the large windows and saw the gigantic airplanes and remembered the first time I had ridden an airplane. I was 6, and we had just arrived in the U.S., we had actually landed in this airport. I had been on an 8 hour flight and was both too young and tired to remember it now.

I had come with my mother, but she was dead now. She died when I was 9. My father had abandoned us in Europe. That had been part of the reason we left, it hurt too bad. There was no family that I knew of, and by this time the U.S. and U.K. were already at odds. I had been adopted by an American family. I loved them a lot, and they were a great family. I have a 7 year-old brother now. I was there for his birth, and helped to raise him. He cried when his mother and he had to leave.

I cried too. Not long after they had gone, my adoptive father, was killed. He had been a military man and was one of the first to fight the invading troops. When war broke out, people were suspicious of me, for my slight accent, accusing me of being a spy. That was quickly handled though, and those who said so were… allies of mind, since we were now brothers in arms.

Every two weeks I get a letter from my mother. She and Jordan were living in Charleston. I know that it was more to make sure that I was still alive than it was in care of my situation, but I don't blame her. I don't care much for the circumstances of our separation either.

The alarms had sounded then and I quickly began the way to leave the airport. I went outside, I'd have to cross underneath a plane and then cross the runway, jump the fences and make my way to the barracks. Except for the trucks parked on the other side of the plane. I recognized the symbols on the side of the vehicle immediately as the one for which the alarm was sounded. They were here.

I threw myself back through the door as I heard a man barking orders. They were going to storm the airport, capture or kill anyone inside, then hold it until their reinforcements arrive. At the barracks, we'd been told they were close, but this was too close.

They were less than a 10 minutes walk from our front lines, the recruit camps. And that was why they were here. If they could capture and keep the airport as an outpost, they would keep gaining ground, and we would either retreat more and more, or die.

The alarms were ringing, that meant that there was a 10 minute wait until anybody came to save me, if the alarms were even sounding for these soldiers. There could have been a small attack on the other side of the line, far away. Either way, I would have to hide until I could escape.

I ran down the hallway to the main atrium of the airport. The baggage claim lines and the escalators, dead and dusty, hadn't been used in months. I ran up the lifeless escalators that thinked and wiggled beneath my footfalls, loud in the empty room. At the second floor I look out onto the airpark. The gates and boarding tunnels sat next to rusty airplanes.

When I looked down to the trucks, I watched as the 20 soldiers finished gearing up, turned on their flashlights, and made their way quickly to the door. I turned and sprinted to the cafe that was on the second floor. I slid underneath the security gate that had been closed the night that we were attacked. I grabbed the grating and pulled it down. The airport had been scavenged not long after the attack by the homeless, hungry and opportunistic.

The bottom of the gate never fully reached the ground. The clang of metal was deafening in my mind. A piece of the busted lock was in the way. It was now rolling slowly to the escalators where it dropped a stair at a time. It was like the drumbeat of death that sealed my fate, for surely they would hear.

"Upstairs!", one voice shouted. And with that I saw the movement of flashlights rising up to the top floor at the same time I heard the sound of a dozen pairs of combat boot against the escalators.

I backed up against the backwall, ducking behind the counter the barista would have served her customers from. I could smell the scent of old coffee. There were grounds crunching softly beneath my feet. "Bathroom clear!" said a different voice. I grabbed for the box that had been given to me to carry at all times.

I opened the clasp and retrieved the explosive device. The flashlights grew closer, sliding across the walls into the cafe.

"Left!", came the voice from before. Two soldiers appeared in the doorway, flashlights moving left to right, roving the room, looking for a threat. I ducked down, "Lift the gate!" he said. I pulled the pin. Metal screech lightly as the gate was thrown upwards. I released the lever on the grenade and tossed it over the counter to the entrance.

"Grenade!", the man's partner shouted. "Move!" The front of the store exploded, there was a shout of pain. I heard a radio come on through the haze and dizziness. "Four men down. 2 dead, 2 injured." "Coming upstairs. Handle it!"

I rose to my feet and raised my gun, taking cover behind a coffee machine. _Haven't had a mocha in a year_, I thought to myself, focusing on whoever might come through the doorway.

The dust and smoke hadn't dissipated yet, but I could still see the beam of the flash light. I aimed for it's source and fired. The man dropped. As did another to the right, but not before getting a few shots into the cafe, right above my head.

"Get back!", I heard. A gun came around the corner and fired a burst to my right, the bullets sending dust onto my side. I fired a series of shots at the wall next to the gun and heard a groan of pain. Another gun came around on the other side of the doorway, to the left and fired at me. Three shots were fired, One hit my left forearm, one, my bicep, and the third, the barrel of my gun. In pain, I dropped to the floor behind the counter. I threw the gun to the floor and drew the combat knife. I looked at it in the gloom. It was still shiny, despite how dark it was.

I slid my self to a nearby column and used it help me stand. They would come in soon. A shadow moved across the opening. Then two, then more.

"Move!", someone shouted. They rushed in, lights criss-crossing around the room. I held my breath as two wandered toward my side of the room. I slid around to the opposite side of the column, hoping-beyond-hope that I would be able to escape behind them, and get out. But then I saw that there were still some men at the door.

One of the men turned toward the column, and I ducked my head back, gripping the knife tightly in my good hand. tried to remember the quick training they had given us. I relaxed my body as much as I could which, considering the fact that I'd been shot twice, was quite a feat.

The man came to my hiding place. I knew he would lead with his gun and the light, so when he began to turn around the round barrier, I dove to the side past his light. With the element of surprise, I thought I could end his life.

His gun began to try and turn towards me, but I moved forward quickly and jammed the knife into his neck, right at his collar bone. He held hand shot up to his neck, as I withdrew the knife. He fell to the ground; gurgling.

It was nearly silent, but so was the room, the other soldier swung to face me. I tried to dive behind the column, but he shot at me, a few hitting my side. I slammed into the column, nearly falling, but I forced myself to continue standing.

The soldier began rushing towards me, sure I was down. When he was within reach, I spun around, bringing the knife down in the swing. He grabbed my arm out of the air, twisted my arm and slamming the knife through my heart.

Burning heat spread through my chest following the cold metal in my flesh. He pulled back, the knife falling out. There was a rush of icy cold that extended throughout my entire body.

I fell back, and lay on the ground looking up at the man who killed me. The other men surrounded me. They raised their guns to me, and the room was filled with the sound of gunshots, but I could no longer feel the world.

I awoke with a shout, my heart racing, covered in icy sweat. Arms around waist released me, leaving me colder. I sat up, shivering. A head pressed against the side of mine. A soft voice whispered to me.

"Nightmare?" It need an answer. But I nodded anyway. A kiss was pressed against my temple. "I am here. Go back to sleep."

I turned back towards the elf. I looked into his eyes, seeing the love and passion of my fierce protector. I nodded again. He laid down, and i rested my head atop his chest, listening to his heart beat.

I didn't want to go back to sleep, because the dreams would return. But I eventually did. It was only after my pulse slowed, did the one beneath me do the same.

_**Thus Ends Chapter 1  
Love you guys. See you again soon.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Welcome back to Middle-Earth.**

**I had taken a long vacation, but I am for sure back, that doesn't mean that I can promise rapid updates.**

**We're going to have to take this day-by-day.**

**You guys are my life, and I feel I let you down, but that is in the past, I can only say, I hope it never happens again.**

**My life-saver resource is the best site about the book's timeline and Tolkien's own notes about Middle-Earth. (I love the movies, but really Scriptwriters.) /timeline/#zoom=4&amp;lat=-1333.5&amp;lon=1441.5&amp;layers=BTT**

Chapter 2

Sunlight seeped through my closed eyes. I could feel the jagged rocks beneath my back. My thin sweatshirt just barely kept me warm from the cool winds blowing over me. I opened my eyes and sat up. My whole body was sore and I felt shaky and not just a little bit hungry.

I rubbed my hands up and down my arms, wondering how I got to the side of a mountain, and how long I'd been there. As I was looking around the rocky landing on the side of the mountain, I heard voices echoing all around the mountains surrounding me. I stood quickly, listening.

I spun around slowly and walked to the edge of what turned out to be a small edge. The only way off the mountain was to climb across and around the boulders that were worn into separate bulbous shapes from the mountain.

Then I saw the gate. It was an immense doorway on the side of the mountain. It looked like something out of a fairy tale. That's fine, right? Nothing wrong with an strange door. Until it shouts again. And the whole mountain shakes as well, causing you to fall.

Now it might not have been too bad, had I not been standing at the edge of 50 feet drop. As I went down, and didn't feel anything beneath me, stopping my fall, I reached out with my hands grabbing for the rock face. In that same moment, I remembered something, I was already dead. They had killed me in the airport, I had felt it.

But now I'm here. Is this Heaven, or Hell, or Limbo? My hand caught a protruding rock, but only after it cut a deep gash in my forearm. I gripped it tightly, reaching for it with my other hand, catching hold just before the rest of my body stopped falling, almost losing my grip.

Whether or not I'm in hell, the fear of falling was real. I kept a tight hold on the stone above my head. The edge of the cliff was round but i thought that maybe I could get some hold, but I was slowly losing my handle, my fingers going numb and slipping. I was going to fall, break my legs, IF I survive falling, and then die of dehydration, or starvation or something up here.

Running footsteps sounded above me. Followed by sobbing, and the sound of heavy packs falling to the ground. "Hello! Help, please! Someone! I'M FALLING DAMMIT!"

A blond head approached the edge of the boulder, and I looked up into sharp blue eyes… which were on the preferred side of a drawn arrow. I swallowed as he studied me. "Please?" I asked. He relaxed his arm, and waved behind him. Dropping to one knee and reaching down, he reached past my own outstretched hand to past my elbow.

He then pulled me up like I weighed nothing before flipping me over and pinning me to the ground with my arm twisted back. There was a knife out my throat.

"Woah! Woah, hold up! What are you-"

"Who are you?", he asked quickly. I was quickly becoming irritated. All this for my name. "Who are you and why are you here? Who sent you?"

"My name is Reed Crocker! I-I don't know how I got here!" I hoped he would let me go, but he pulled my arm harder, if it weren't for the blinding pain, I would've thought it was holding back.

"WHO SENT YOU!", said another man through clenched teeth. "Nobody sent me! I don't even know where I am. Please let me go!"

I looked up from where my face was pressed into the ground, rocks digging in my face. Though sideways, I could see another blond man with a gruff beard. His face was twisted with anger and grief. Beside him stood a man with dark hair. He was handsome, like royalty, and he stood, not betraying his emotions.

"Release him, Legolas." The dark prince looked above me to the blond man holding me down. "WHAT?", the other blond shouted. "Aragorn? He was probably sent by Saruman to spy on us, or steal the- it's not worth the risk!"

Aragorn looked at him sharply. "There has been enough death today for all of us. If he is a spy, we will do what we must to protect the reason we are all here. The reason that Gandalf gave his life to ensure the success of."

He then turned back to the topic of discussion. "Adleitha dyn ranc, Legolas." Legolas nodded and released my arm rising like nothing had happened. I rolled over and sat up once more for the morning. I held my arm to my side as I too climbed to my feet.

I took a few steps back from the three intimidating men, when I saw to my right 5 children. I looked at them closely and saw that they were in fact 4 very short adults and one extremely short, hairy, little man. And they were all tear stained, though the hairy one was holding an axe like I admitted to raping his mother.

"I am Aragorn. This is Boromir of Gondor; Legolas of Mirkwood; Gimli, son of Gloín; and four hobbits of the Shire." Aragorn indicated each of the mentioned parties.

"Of where?" I asked completely confused. "Where am I?"

"What d'ya take us fer? How did ya' get here if ya' don't know where ya' are?" Gimli had a thick accent. His blatant hatred for me, despite us having just met.

"I just woke up here a little bit ago. Then the whole mountain shook and I fell off the edge. And now I'm-". He cut me off.

"An elf… gettin' lost, and fallin' offa cliff?" He began to laugh hysterically. I was dumbfounded. A what? Elves aren't real. What is with this guy? "Ah- ha ha ha. Ohh dear. Legolas… this'n does your kind real justice."

I looked to Legolas quickly. He was looking to the side and I could see a long, elegant, and more importantly, pointed ear peaking out of his blond locks. He was an elf! But that's not possible! I reached up quickly to the sides of my own head.

I felt my fingers bump my studded earrings. I trailed them up higher and higher looking for the curve that would tell me what was going on. But soon I felt a tip. I gripped it between my fingers, not believing it was real. A shudder ran through my body with the feeling that I sent from my ears.

I saw Legolas looking at me and blushed. There was a slight smirk on his face. I cupped my hands over my ears. Then I saw the blood dripping down my arm. I covered it with my hand, the pain helping to hide my embarrassment. "Can you please tell me where I am?" I asked of Aragorn.

"You are at the Eastern Gate of Moria, the old dwarven kingdom." Aragorn explained. My eyes wandered to Gimli. "It was once a great kingdom of trade and industry, for the dwarves were great craftsman and miners. But death and darkness have been here. A great battle was fought. And those that lived here died many years ago."

"Now it's a place fer goblins and creatures o' the dark", Gimli added bitterly.

"We, too, lost someone within the mines. A great friend and wise leader." Aragorn said sorrowfully.

"I am sorry for your loss." I replied. Aragorn looked back to me, "I am as well."

He then turned to Boromir, "Get them up, we must go." Boromir looked angry again, "Give them moment, Aragorn, for pity's sake."

"We do not have a moment. By nightfall, these hills will be crawling with orcs. We must move to reach Lothlorien, and we must go now." Aragorn began to gather his things , looking around quickly for something.

"But what about the elf?" Boromir questioned, "Surely he cannot go with us. He cannot be trusted."

Aragorn turned back to Boromir. "If any can judge his intentions, it is the Mistress of Lothlorien, Lady Galadriel. Lothlorien is our best bet to ensure that our journey continues, without Gandalf to guide us. Now Get Them Up!" Aragorn shouted.

He then walked a short distance to one of the "hobbit" fellows that had wandered from the group. Boromir made a strange, frustrated noise before turning to the other three hobbits who were watching the events taking place with confusion, fear, and anxiety. Each still teary-eyed.

Someone cleared their throat to my side, I turned and not seeing anyone, looked down. Gimli glared up at me, "Any trouble, Elf, and I'll put my axe in yer chest. 'Ear me?"

"Umm… yeah. And my name is Reed… Reed Crocker." I replied.

"Well... Reed… I suppose you'll want to bandage that before we set out." I then looked into Legolas' eyes as he strode closer to me, carrying a length of cloth.

"Yeah, thanks," I said awkwardly as he came even reached out for my arm again, much more gently this time. His hands were rough from years of the use of his bow and sword, but his touch was still soft.

He had me raise my hand to my head, then he wrapped the cloth around my forearm, wrapping it twice, before tying tightly, but not too tight.

He looked into my eyes again. "Good?" He asked. "Umm… uh-huh. Yeah, great." I babbled. My knees felt weak. "Good," he said again. And he turned and left.

**AN**

**I don't think it needs to be said that I don't own the Lord of the Rings. One of the greatest authors ever, died a while ago. I am however, absolutely grateful to J.R.R. Tolkien for his contributions to Literature as well as Xing Li for his contributions to the internet. That contribution being the greatest FanFiction in existence.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_A.N. Hey guys, I'm back and just about the same. I have another chapter here, and I should have another chapter up before the end of the year… that being 20015 considering my pattern so far._

_Thus Begins Chapter 3._

The trip down the mountain was a blast. Out of pity or kindness, Aragorn would not concede to Boromir's request to bind my hands. It would allow me to take better care of myself on the rocky hills where falling was extremely likely. As was being pushed and falling to an extremely painful death.

I was, however, assigned a guard. Gimli, who had paraded me around at gunpoint… or, well, axe-point, had long since gone to speak to the little men of the party. Many of the stories were said to a "Frodo" about an elf-witch of a forest, but every time I heard his voice raise in a exclamation, I felt the residual anger towards him from being paraded around like a captured prisoner. And his own impatient hostility towards me for something I hadn't done was highly unwelcome.

For the past hour or two, Legolas had held my reins. He didn't speak, nor did he hold his weapon at me, but I have no doubt that running would have been extremely stupid. But despite the better conditions for their "prisoner", the somber mood of the company remained the same.

There was a ringing in the air. A sound like wind rushing through the trees, whistling as the great branches bow beneath the weight. A voice whispered as if from a great distance, ancient and powerful, _Welcome, young one, I have waited a very long time to meet you, but your arrival was not fated for a long time. The evil that threatens this world has ripped you from your path to Valinor and brought you here._

I saw a flash of gold, the fires of a raging volcano, and a long blade the color of moonlight. _Dark powers have grown on the horizon, and a shadow spreads across the land._

I felt a rush up my spine and shivered. Almost instantly, Legolas drew his bow, arrow notched, just beside my eye. The party came to a halt. Suddenly, quite literally out of the woodwork of the forest, came half a dozen men… elves, surrounding us, all with their weapons drawn.

Before anyone could say anything, another elf stepped forward. His blank face did not hide the amusement and curiosity in his eyes. _We will speak together soon, for now, I wish good luck._

As the world came back into focus, I was quickly aware of the increasingly tense atmosphere surrounding me. Legolas' bow was point first in the other elf's face, while Gimli appeared close to spitting fire. "Haldir of Lorien, we come here for your help. We need your protection." Aragorn's voice cut through the air quickly before anything drastic occurred.

"Aragorn! These woods are perilous. We should go back." Gimli's barbed words did nothing to the elves before them, none appeared to register the pointe remark.

It was Haldir who answered. "You have entered the realm of the Lady of the Wood. You cannot go back." Haldir looked to me. HIs eyes travelling up and down my form, gaze unwelcome. I looked away uninterestedly. _Not my type_, I thought.

"She is expecting you," he finished.

-(insert line break here… not a funny one this time, no more pissed off teachers)-

Atop a great crown of unimaginably tall trees was a beautiful city. As we were led higher and higher into Lothlórien, as it was called, Aragorn and Legolas told the Hobbits about the Lady Galadriel and her husband Lord Celeborn.

When we finally reached the beautiful chamber belonging to Lord Celeborn, the awe of the magnificent elven kingdom quickly faded at his first question. "Eight there are, yet nine there were set out from Rivendell. Tell me, where is Gandalf, for I much desire to speak with him."

Lady Galadriel spoke for the party of elves, dwarves, men, and hobbits, "He has fallen… into shadow. The Quest stands upon the edge of a k knife. Stray but a little and it will fail, to the ruin of all...Yet hope remains while the company is true." Her eyes roved back and forth through the group.

"Do not let your hearts be troubled. Go now and rest for you are weary sorrow and much toil. Tonight you will sleep in peace," she continued. As she spoke she moved forward towards me, and then rested her hand upon my shoulder. She looked to the rest of the party, "Go, I will watch over him as you rest."

As the rest of the Fellowship paraded behind servants who led them to wherever they would stay for the night, Galadriel squeezed by shoulder lightly. "Come, let us walk," she ordered. And I followed.

As we walked the Lady Galadriel quickly explained much of what I did not understand about this world. She explained the Fellowship and the Ring, Sauron and Saruman, and the basics on Melkor and the Valar. Finally after several attempts to get the answers I wanted, rather than as she said, the answers I needed, she told me why I was here and not rotting in an airport.

When Nienna, a Vala of Mercy, Patience, and Hope, learned that her star pupil, the Maia, Olórin, or as I knew the wizard, Gandalf, had died in battle with the balrog, before I arrived, her sorrow moved some of the other Valar. In hopes that it would aid in the battle against those who would tip the balance between Creation and Corruption, Order and Chaos, Good and Evil, Mandos the Judge of the Dead, Esté the Lady of Rest and Healing gave aide to Nienna.

Until Gandalf's immortal spirit could find it's way back to a physical form, someone would have to help fight for the people of Arda. Together the three of them created a light that could shine while drowning in the darkest of magic. Whose purity and fairness could last forever. And they sent it off, letting the Ilúvatar, the fate and destiny of this world, lead it where it would go. And it found me.

"I'm sorry, but that's got to be bullshit. Are you kidding me? This is impossible!" It couldn't be true.

_With all the things you have seen of this world is it really so impossible_, she asked in my mind.

"I died. I'm dead. Why would they bring me here? How? They told me Gandalf fell over the edge with the balrog. I was already outside when he was still alive, I heard him shouting."

_Yes, indeed. That can be explained in the fact that you did, in-fact, die. Your body is a lifeless husk in your world and the Valar have gifted you new life. You are their chosen. Time and Space mean little to beings with such immortal power. They sent for you millenias ago and you are now here. As are we._ She gestured to the room we were now standing in.

After a short walk across to the opposite side of the city to a tight staircase that spirals higher and higher into the treetops, where, at the top, an opening is revealed to another narrow staircase down into the depths of the tree. The air was old, but not musty and quite cool. The lights became more frequent as we went further down. Glowing stones set into the wall of the tree. We had reached the bottom by the end of our discussion.

"Alright, FINE!" I sigh, "Then tell me what this means now that I'm here." She looked at me, _Your soul has... paired with the light, it is part of you. A more correct way of looking at it would be that you are the light, and after so long a time, you have returned. You are not from this world, but you have always belonged to it._

"So what now?" My question spurs her into motion. She glided across the small room to the side of the side where the light seemed to dissipate. _There were 5 wizards sent to Arda. 5 of the Maiar to battle against those who had been corrupted by Melkor and his dark power. Your existence has been threaded into the web of this world. you have been created, by all rights, by the Valar. You have been given power to fulfill your purpose and immortality to celebrate your success. We cannot however take away your right to die if you so life may be freely given. We do not wish to force you to do anything, merely to ask for your aide._

"Ask for help after you've enabled me to help you. Great plan," I muttered sarcastically. _Yes , I know that it is too much, but we don't have time to wait. You were meant to go to Valinor so that Mandos and Esté could explain the situation and offer you assistance, but for now you have me. _Her eyes were irritated but eager, as well as worried and expectant. She pulled off a ring on her right hand and held it up before her.

She then turned away from me and began what appeared to be an incantation. the ring began to glow red hot between her fingers. As it got brighter and brighter the shadows began to shimmer. The ring, now white, melted slowly, dripping to the ground, then all at once, the remainder of the o-shape dissolved and splattered onto the ground, the glowing _O_ shape still between her fingers as the darkness parted like a curtain and gave way to light.

Aight that is it for now, love you guys , see ya next chapter.


End file.
